yugiohfavouritecardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spongebob456
Some further instructions #To MediaWiki:Wikia.css, add the following: @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; #To MediaWiki:Common.css, add the following: /* From http://yugioh.wikia.com/__am/53335/group/-/site_user_css (authors: http://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css&action=history) */ .hlist dl, .hlist ol, .hlist ul { margin: 0; } .hlist dd:last-child:after, .hlist dt:last-child:after, .hlist li:last-child:after { content: none; } .hlist dd:after, .hlist li:after { content: " ·"; font-weight: bold; } Please contact me on Community Central if further help is required. TK-999 17:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Page Idea Hey, I had a idea. I've been seeing some page about the same Archetype, Evol for the example. The idea i have is, combine those pages. Since they are about the same Archetype, it organizes more the wikia. About the author, we put the one who worked in it. What do you think?--Laggia Will Lag You(Talk) 12:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) COME TO CHAT THIS INSTANT!! COMELet the Number take hold! 15:55, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Message from ygo wikia. Hey Chris. This is a message from the ygo wiki. It's so Willy won't find out. But Timeguy is indeed Big willynorth. http://i.imgur.com/8V6tZ.png http://i.imgur.com/w8YpO.png Maybe a bit late, but I was waiting for him to spam or something. Which he didn't. xx Liz. Believe in your friends and in yourself. (talk) 08:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) can i be chat mod Do you know about Yu-Gi-Oh!? Yes i know alot about since i had the cards and watched th tv show *Say a user started spamming, what would you do? (How long would you ban him for? etc) ban him for 1 week *A user was harassing another user about a given topic. What would you do? sort it out *A user uses profanity (F*ck, Sh*t etc) what would you do? ban him can i be mod but you will give me them after :No, we won't. And so Please, don't ask for it more times. --E.G.G. ( ) 11:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up. What exactly did you want help with regarding the main page? Also let me know what specifically you want "cleaned up." JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Main page :Regarding tabber vs. slider, the tabber is better for displaying a lot of content in a relatively small space. The slider is better for featuring up to 4 pages in a more visually appealing way. That said, there's nothing stopping you from using both, if there are a few pages you want featured that aren't on the tabber. :Another small thing you could do to improve the look of the page is to use rounded corners on the section headings. I just created Template:Heading using the same colors as the current headings, but with rounded corners (and centered text, which you can set to left if you want). To use this template, simply enter where Title is the title of the section. :Example: results in: :If you like it, feel free to replace the current headings with the template. :Archetype page :The reason the infobox is all the way to the left side is because the infobox's table includes float:left. If you want the infobox to appear on the right side below the image, just change that to float:right. :As for leaving comments, I noticed that the wiki has article comments enabled. So to avoid any confusion on the user's part, maybe the article itself could only include the image, infobox and description, and any comments could be entered in the comments section, which doesn't require any special editing (making a section heading that links to your userpage). Just a thought. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:04, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::For the custom text at the beginning of the comments section, enter the text at MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header. You can see how Mathmagician did it here. ::About the infobox, I looked at it again and noticed that there was a semicolon that didn't belong, so I deleted it. Turns out that semicolon was causing all the style attributes (width, float:right, border-radius, etc.) of the table to not work. Then I checked Evol again and saw that the infobox was appearing to the left of the image. This was because the infobox was inserted below the image, so I moved the infobox to the top, and now the infobox and image stack on top of each other. You'll probably want to adjust the width:400px on the infobox so that it isn't so big. ::About the comments transfer, yeah there is no way to do it without the comment being credited to whoever is doing the copy-pasting. You could either ask the user who made the comment to repost it in the comments section, or you could continue copying them yourself and insert something like "This comment was originally posted by User:_____" at the top of the comment. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::If you just need help with something small, like tweaking a template or just need a question answered, go ahead and message me here. If it's something "bigger", such as a custom background image, logo, main page layout, etc., then make a new request on the page at Community Central. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Christmas background Hi Spongebob. Take a look at this preview using the background I made. If you want to use it, you can download it here. If you want me to change something, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:07, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Sorry for the late response. I'm already there. --E.G.G. ( ) 18:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Link color Would you mind if we change the link color a bit? If you don't like this one then we can choose another one, but I was thinking the old blue was just too...basic. Anyways, I'll be on chat.--Let the Number take hold! 13:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Bright green looks a little eccentric. Maybe a slightly darker green or a different colour all together. c: --Spongebob456 (Talk) 13:56, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bot Ok, that's fine. It's great having something tidying up after us, isn't it? XD Power Up! (talk) 12:28, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Bob Can you come back to chat? --Evolution Is The Key 16:21, February 11, 2013 (UTC)